


You Forgot Something

by pand_monium



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: 1970's AU, Coffee, Established Relationship, F/F, Soft Girlfriends, bbys, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pand_monium/pseuds/pand_monium
Summary: Eponine is about to leave for work. Cosette asks her if she's forgotten anything, Eponine gives her a kiss. Cosette turns red and opens her hand to reveal Eponine's keys, saying "I meant this, but thanks".





	You Forgot Something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back to writing and website generated this prompt so...have some soft gfs being soft together. My first time writing anything in a while.

It was a cold December morning that day in Paris. It wasn’t cold enough for any snow, but cold enough for morning frost to appear on the grass and leaves outside. It was absolutely dazzling, the Sun was rising and giving the sky a beautiful orange tint and the ground was looking a nice color of parsian, with small bits of white ice spread all over it. Eponine has always been an early bird, not because she went to sleep early, quite the contrary actually, Eponine would usually go to bed at such ungodly hours that should not even be mentioned. Just to be clear, she wasn’t waking up so early because of her job either, her job started at ten in the morning and she lived a few minutes away from it, so she had plenty of time to get some rest. This particular morning Eponine woke up at 5 AM, to a face of her, still sleeping, lover Cosette. They’ve been living together for a year now, but Eponine still could not fathom how she tricked this beautiful creature to be with her. 

She remembers the first time she woke up to Cosette’s face. She was so beautiful, her pale skin glistening in the Sun’s early rising, her long eyelashes lying down on her rosy cheeks. Her rosebud lips looking so delectable, she wanted to kiss her but was afraid that’ll wake her up, so she didn’t. Eponine was like that with Cosette sometimes, afraid to do things other couples would not even give a second thought on doing and, unfortunately for Cosette, kissing was one of them. Eponine was afraid Cosette would feel uncomfortable by them kissing, they were both girls after all. They talked about it a few times, Cosette said she’s fine with doing anything other couples did because, this was the first time she said it, she loves Eponine. Eponine had never heard anyone say that to her before, she was awestruck and immediately said those sweet three words back to her.

Eponine was admiring her sleeping sweetheart, taking all her beauty in. After a while, she quietly and carefully got out of bed to go make them some coffee. Eponine liked black coffee, with three drops of dairy-free milk and Cosette liked a nice, warm, latte with extra sugar and whipped cream on top. Which, Eponine thought, reflected on their personalities greatly. Cosette was very picky when it comes to coffee, but luckily for both of them Eponine was a barista and she knew exactly how to make the perfect coffee for her. When she made the coffee she went to go get dressed. She put on a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt with a rainbow electrocardiogram on it, that was the only ‘lesbian’ shirt she had, well besides all the flannels she owned. She went back to the kitchen to grab the two cups of coffee and bring them to the bedroom. She walked in and saw Cosette still lying in bed, but awake this time, looking at Eponine sweetly. 

“Hello, mon chéri” Cosette greeted her brunette lover. “What a lovely morning it is.” 

“Quite charming,” Eponine added with a smirk, going over to the blue-eyed girl and giving her her latte. 

“What’s the time?” Cosette asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

“It’s 8:30” Eponine answered. “Do you like your latte?”

Cosette shook her head in delight and smiled, her dimples showing “It’s marvelous, though it doesn’t taste the same...Did you change it up a bit?”

Eponine grinned proudly, “I added a bit of chocolate, I hope you don’t mind. I thought it’d add a little more flavor to it.”

“You like to get experimental with drinks,” Cosette noticed and smirked slyly.

“I’m a barista.” Eponine replied, “Making the same drinks every day isn’t that much fun, I have to try something new sometimes.”

“I suppose you do” Cosette had a quick thought and giggled. She then looked at Eponine and smiled, such admiration in her eyes, so much hope, trust, and even love.

Eponine’s heart started racing. “I...better get ready for work,” she said standing up.

She quickly went to the bathroom and Cosette was in their room alone again. She threw her head back on the bed and grunted. “Why must she be so adamant?” She mumbled to herself. She loved Eponine, she truly did, but truth be told she found Eponine’s worrisome view on their relationship rather irritating. She wanted to do things normal couples do because that’s what they were, a normal couple. They had kissed many times before, she won’t deny that fact, but it was far less regularly than she’d like.

Eponine came out of the bathroom, ready to start the day. She had curled her hair a bit, put on some eyeshadow, mascara and some eyeliner. She didn’t need much makeup, her skin was clear and her lips were naturally a very nice shade of pink. Cosette looked at her and smiled.

“You look amazing, ‘Ponine!” She said, still lying on the bed.

“Thank you, love.” Eponine smiled and went over to her, kissing her on the cheek. “You need to start getting ready, too.”

Cosette rolled over in the bed, burying her face in the pillow “No, I don’t want to get out of bed.” She whined.

“You have to go to work, though,” Eponine said through her giggles.

“Boo, work, boo, life,” Cosette said jokingly. After a few minutes, though she got up and got ready. 

Eponine put on her leather jacket, got her purse and opened the door “See you later!” Eponine yelled.

“Wait you forgot something!” Cosette exclaimed, hurrying over to the door, still in slippers.

“Oh, right!” Eponine said, came back inside and gave Cosette a quick peck on the lips. When Eponine pulled away Cosette blushed, she didn’t expect that to happen. She didn’t mind, of course, she wanted this ever since they started living together, but she never thought it’d happen. She was pleasantly surprised, the kiss was short and sweet, done without much thought. 

“I meant you forgot your keys, but that was nice” Cosette smiled while opening her hand to give her the keys.

Eponine turned red. “Right, my keys” She chuckled and took them. She started heading out, right as Cosette was about to close the door Eponine turned back. “That was really nice.” She said.

“Yeah, it was” Cosette confirmed.

Eponine looked down in thought and then looked at Cosette again “Do you want to, perhaps make that a tradition?” She asked, looking down.

Cosette smiled “I’d like that,” she said while cupping Eponine’s face.

Eponine’s smile grew big “Great, then it’s a deal!” She declared and kissed Cosette once again before heading out.

“See you later!” Eponine waved.

“Bye, I love you!” Cosette giggled.

“I love you, too!” Eponine yelled.

Cosette closed the door, put her hands on her face and started laughing. 

“Finally!” She exclaimed, before throwing herself onto the couch.


End file.
